Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2
Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 is an American 3D computer-animated film, directed by Cody Cameron and Kris Pearn. It is the sequel to Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and the second installment in the film series. It was released on September 27, 2013. Plot After Flint Lockwood and his friends save the world from the food storm in the first film, super-inventor Chester V, the CEO of Live Corp and Flint's childhood idol, is tasked to clean the island. He relocates Flint, his friends, and the citizens of Swallow Falls to San Franjose, California. Unbeknownst to Flint, the FLDSMDFR survived the explosion and landed in the center of the island, and Chester is determined to find it. Chester invites Flint to work at Live Corp, where he meets Chester's assistant Barb, a talking orangutan with human intelligence. Six months later, Flint humiliates himself during a promotion ceremony when his invention, the "Celebrationator", explodes. Meanwhile, Chester is informed that his search-parties on the island have been attacked by monstrous cheeseburgers named cheespiders (a combination of a cheeseburger and a spider) which are trying to learn how to swim. Seemingly fearing the world's inevitable doom, Chester tasks Flint to find the FLDSMDFR and destroy it once and for all. Despite Chester's demands to keep the mission classified, Flint recruits his girlfriend, meteorologist Sam Sparks; her cameraman Manny; police officer Earl Devereaux; Steve, a monkey who communicates via a device on his chest; and "Chicken" Brent. Much to Flint's dismay, his father Tim joins the crew and they travel to Swallow Falls on his fishing boat. Upon arriving back at Swallow Falls, they notice that a jungle-like environment made of food has overgrown the island. Tim stays behind while Flint and the others investigate, finding a vast habitat of living food animals called foodimals and meet a cute strawberry nicknamed Barry. Tim, searching for sardines at his abandoned tackle shop, encounters a family of humanoid pickles and bonds with them by fishing. Chester discovers that Flint allowed his friends to join him on the mission, so he travels to the island with Barb, chagrined and determined to separate them, and he arrives just in time to save them from a Cheespider. Flint then finds his old lab and invents a device to find the FLDSMDFR. After escaping a Tacodile (a mix between a taco and a crocodile) attack, Sam notices that the foodimal was protecting its family, and begins to suspect Chester is up to no good. Sam attempts to convince Flint to spare the foodimals, but Flint is intent on impressing Chester. Sam leaves in anger, and Flint's other companions go with her. In the jungle, Manny confirms Sam's suspicions when he reverses the Live Corp logo to reveal the "Live" as "Evil" spelled backwards. In addition, Sam proves that the foodimals mean no harm by taming a Cheespider. They also learn that the foodimals had known the truth about Live Corp before. Upon realizing Chester's intentions, the group is then ambushed by Evil Corp employees. Flint finds the FLDSMDFR, but notices a family of cute, friendly marshmallows and becomes hesitant to destroy the machine. Chester immediately seizes control of the FLDSMDFR and announces his plot to make his updated line of food bars out of the foodimals. A crushed Flint is knocked into the river but rescued by the marshmallows. Flint is taken to his father, and they and the foodimals all work together to allow Flint and Barry to infiltrate the Evil Corp building that is under construction on the island. Barry frees the trapped foodimals while an enraged Flint confronts Chester, who threatens to make food bars out of his friends. Chester makes numerous holograms of himself to overwhelm Flint, but Flint uses the Celebrationator to expose the real Chester, allowing Flint to rescue his friends. An army of foodimals led by Barry arrive and fight Chester's employees. Chester tries to make off with the FLDSMDFR, but is thwarted by Barb, who has a change of heart and Chester is devoured by the Cheespider. With the island safe from Chester V and Evil Corp destroyed, Flint returns the FLDSMDFR to its place and frees it from Chester's control and the foodimals continue to live in peace as more are born. The film ends with Flint fishing with his father for the first time, finding it enjoyable. In the mid-credits scene, Barb was trying to ask Steve out and he was trying to eat a banana sandwich. Cast *Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood, an inventor. **Bridget Hoffman as Young Flint Lockwood. *Anna Faris as Sam Sparks, a weather intern from New York City and Flint's girlfriend. *James Caan as Tim Lockwood, Flint's widowed father. *Will Forte as Chester V, a world-famous super-inventor and the head of the Live Corp. *Andy Samberg as Brent McHale, an infamous/former celebrity mascot of Baby Brent's Sardines, now known as Chicken Brent. *Neil Patrick Harris as Steve the Monkey, Flint's pet Vervet monkey who communicates using a Speak and Spell monkey thought translator Flint invented; however, he only has a limited vocabulary and mostly just says his name, says a few random things, and reminds Flint that he's hungry. *Benjamin Bratt as Manny, Sam's Guatemalan cameraman and a former doctor, co-pilot, and comedian. *Terry Crews as Officer Earl, the town's athletic cop. *Kristen Schaal as Barb, Chester V's talking and lipstick-wearing orangutan with a human brain. *Khamani Griffin as Calvin Devereaux, Earl's son. *Al Roker as Patrick Patrickson, the anchorman of the weather station. *Cody Cameron as Barry and Dill Pickles *Melissa Sturm as Stental Louise and Live Corp Scientist *Kris Pearn as Shrimpanzee, Sentinel Peter, and Labcoat Jenny *Craig Kellman as Flintly McCallahan and Idea Pants Guy Production Development On April 12, 2010, website Io9 reported that there was a sequel in development."Cloudy With Meatballs 2 Is Happening — Minus The Original Directors" John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein, the writers of Horrible Bosses and The Incredible Burt Wonderstone are writing a draft of the script, which will be based on an original idea, and not on Pickles to Pittsburgh, Barrett's follow-up book. In December 2011, it was reported that the film is not yet green lit, and that Cody Cameron and Kris Pearn are set to direct it.http://www.variety.com/article/VR1118047429 On July 4,2012, it was announced that the sequel would be called Cloudy 2: Revenge of the Leftovers.http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=87608 It was initially set to be released on February 7, 2014http://www.comingsoon.net/films.php?id=85093 but was later moved to September 27, 2013. Release September 27, 2013 Reception On review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 70%, based on 116 reviews, with an average rating of 6.4/10. The site's consensus reads: "While not as clever or inventive as its predecessor, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 compensates with enough dazzling visuals to keep younger viewers entertained."31 Another aggregator, Metacritic, gave the film a score of 59 out of 100, based on 31 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". But, one Reviewer Mat Brunet AKA Animat made a review about and hated the film so bad he called it one of the worst animated Films in history (until Where the Dead Go to Die that he give 1/10) giving it a 2/10 and The Animat Seal Of Garbage. Here's the review: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9AZc_PyuFM He also put it in #1 on the worst animated films of 2013. Home media Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on January 28, 2014. The home media was accompanied with four short animated films based on the main feature: Super Manny, Earl Scouts, Steve's First Bath, and Attack of the 50-Foot Gummi Bear. Trivia *The last Sony Pictures Animation film to feature a 5.1 surround sound audio format. *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' is the third Sony Pictures Animation film to become a franchise, after Open Season and The Smurfs. *The last film to have the Sony Pictures Entertainment byline saying "a SONY PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" during the Columbia Pictures logo. *It is the first Sony Pictures Animation theatrical sequel to be fully animated. *When the Celebrationator explodes again, the Wilhelm scream can be heard. Gallery References External links Coming soon! Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Category:PG-rated